


Division

by stoven



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossing Timelines, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoven/pseuds/stoven
Summary: He stands at Cape Caem, with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio at his side, and stares directly at… himself.It’s undeniably himself; although Noctis doesn’t know if it’s a time travel malfunction or a space-time continuum malfunction.At the same time he thinksPlayer 2 Noctis, Ignis says, “Curious.” And fits his hand over his mouth in speculation.





	1. Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> uh started off as a kinkmeme fill but i kinda lost the thread so here's the whole thing! i don't write very often but uh i hope y'all like it! enjoy!!

As far as Noctis can discern, there was a malfunction with Umbra’s powers. He makes it a goal to find Gentiana as quickly as possible- Umbra is smart but he thinks human speech might be required for this one. He stands at Cape Caem, with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio at his side, and stares directly at… himself.

It’s undeniably himself; although Noctis doesn’t know if it’s a time travel malfunction or a space-time continuum malfunction.

At the same time he thinks _Player 2 Noctis_ , Ignis says, “Curious.” And fits his hand over his mouth in speculation.

There is a solid half an hour, at least, of Gladio and Prompto being skeptical that this isn’t some imposter dressed up like Noctis, but even Ignis already realizes that this other Noctis is the real deal. Gentiana’s magic is confusing at best, and the four of them slowly but surely settle into a fifth member for the time being until they can straighten all of this out.

Prompto takes to the other Noctis like a fish to water. He rubs his elbow with the other Noctis and offers him the front seat where Prompto usually sits, “If you sit in the back I won’t be able to tell the two of you apart, buddy!”

The other Noctis gives a small knowing look, the corners of his lips turn up in a smile, but Prompto misses it.

They all agree a hotel would not be a good idea and settle for a haven- it’s not dark yet with the sudden turn of events, but better to figure some things out than to keep going to Altissa. They had come so close, Cid’s boat was still being repaired, and maybe they could find a way to fix this before they had to continue to the nation across the sea.

Noctis knows better than to ask too many questions of his other self, Ignis knows this as well and that wisdom stretches to and ends with Gladio. Prompto pulls up his chair next to the other Noctis and pulls out his camera, wondering if the ‘other Prompto’ takes the same pictures as him. Prompto laughs and is wide eyed with curiosity. Prompto calls the other him, Alt Noct.

The other Noctis keeps looking at Prompto with an expression Noct can’t describe. He knows his own face, he knows his own thoughts and feelings towards his best friend. He can feel the sweat on the back of his neck, wondering if his feelings are that obvious, too.

“You two are the same through and through.” The other Noctis says, then turns to Noct and looks him straight in the eye, “I really miss him, you know?” He drops his head in his hands and breathes out hard. “Six, I’m so worried about him.” He reaches into the armiger and pulls out a gun which must belong to Prompto, but none of them recognize it, and in the next moment it’s gone. It catches the attention of Ignis and Gladio and their eyes are on the other Noctis. “He probably can’t reach the armiger, none of them can.” His voice a little more stressed now. Noctis recognizes it. He doesn’t want to think too hard about what that means, but it looks like he doesn’t have a choice because the other Noctis keeps going, “I’ve only been here all of, what, five hours? I miss just being around him. I don’t want to be apart.”

That is when the other Noctis glances at Prompto, and Noct freezes. Prom looks at the other Noctis like he’s grown a third head, and it makes the other Noctis visibly recoil. There is a solid minute of dead silence, even the shield and advisor are silent. Eventually the other Noctis opens his mouth, closes it, then says very quietly in a mumble, “You’re not… together.”

Prompto immediately starts off in a short giggle, and then laughs, open. The other Noctis shifts, uncomfortable. “Together?” Prompto finally breathes, still on the edges of laughter. “You mean with Noct? He’s… he’s getting married to Luna!” He says, like he can’t quite comprehend what the other Noctis is telling him. “Are you... from the future?” Prompto asks, although Noctis has a hunch even Prompto knows what a dangerous question that is. “I don’t understand. I mean, Noct is my best friend but….” He trails off and regards the other Noctis who looks down at the floor of the haven, hands folded and elbows on his knees, thoughtful.

Ignis steps closer to the three of them then, “This may not be the best idea right now. As soon as we locate Gentiana this will all be sorted anyway, so no use dwelling on the differences between timelines.”

Prompto seems a bit disappointed but nods, his hand pats the other Noctis’ shoulder, “No worries, dude! We’ll help you get back, no problem!”

The other Noctis turns his head slightly, and smiles.

Noct’s stomach twists.

——

At night the tent that barely holds four must now hold five. Noctis hears the shuffling of someone getting up and exiting to the fire in the middle of the night, and follows the other Noctis. He takes a seat in the folding chairs and sees the other Noctis looking at him. His own face, quiet, exhausted. He can see his dad in the face of his double, and the pain is still fresh and swells inside of him.

“I can’t be your future.” The other Noct says suddenly. “Prom and I have been together since high school. So.”

Noctis sits, and slouches all the way down, where the other Noctis is leaned forward, elbows on his knees again.

“I can’t sleep without him.” The other Noctis says. “You…” He shakes his head, then. “I thought, in the car maybe, that you would understand but…”

Noctis thinks about Prompto. His hair, his eyes, his skin flecked with freckles. He thinks about his excited laughter, the nervous laughter, the more recent scream of terror and scream of pain. The hand on his shoulder, warm. The heat of sleeping next to Prompto’s body, scorching.

“We’re just friends.” Noctis says. The thought of hooking up with his best friend had once occurred to him. In high school, when they were both young and spent most of their time together. Noctis had Ignis and Gladio as friends and companions, yes, but his life and job as prince and future king still played a heavy hand in their lives. Prompto was Noct’s anchor of normalcy. Back then he had wondered how often feelings for your best friend bled into having a crush. So he hasn’t said anything to Prompto, and Prompto has seemed fine just being his best friend. And after high school was over his feelings had lowered to a simmer he could ignore most days.

There’s a part of him that’s angry at the other Noctis. He must have known he would have an arranged marriage eventually, even in high school. Why agree to go to the wedding in Altissa if the other Noctis was already together with his own Prompto? “He’s my best friend.” Noctis confirms to his double. “I wouldn’t do that to him.”

The other Noctis _jerks_ his head up, “ _What?_ ”

Noctis shrugs but he feels uncomfortable; he can’t figure out why that look from his own face makes him feel so small. He swallows. He says, “What about Luna.”

The other Noctis doesn’t flinch. His eyes narrow, his brows draw closer together. “Luna i-is my friend.” There’s something about the following pause that Noctis tries to ignore. “I love Prom.” The conviction of his words throws Noctis off guard. “He isn’t just some fling to pass the time until I married Luna. We-“ He chokes, “He loves me, too.”

Noctis is too tired, for all of this. But the look on his own face, looking back at him in the firelight, the wetness of the other Noctis’ eyes, he doesn’t know what else to do but believe him.


	2. Alt Noct

It’s got to be three or four in the morning, because it’s not quite light yet through the material of the tent, but Noctis is awake all the same. It isn’t often he wakes up in the middle of the night, and his coherence is thick, muddled, awake but not there yet. Not even enough to open his eyes. Without even thinking he rolls closer to Prom at his side, his hand sneaks out of his sleeping bag and rests on top of Prom’s gently. A small gesture, just to know Prom is there and to let Prom know he’s there, too. 

Five, ten minutes pass. Noctis hasn’t opened his eyes and thinks maybe he can just fall back asleep easily, his face nuzzled into Prom’s sleeping bag, where he can feel the tips of Proms hair against his forehead. He shifts closer and his whole arm rests on Prom’s side, his hand dangling just above the small of Prom’s back.

Twenty, thirty minutes pass. It must be almost five in the morning now based on the light. Barely there passed the walls of the tent. Ignis will wake up soon, if he’s telling the truth and really does wake up that early. 

He feels nearly asleep again when something shifts behind him. His eyes immediately open. He can only just make out Prom’s sleeping face in the dim light. They’ve always slept that way, Specs on the other side of Prom and Gladio on the far side. He turns, maybe a little too sharply, because he feels Prom stir, and is shocked into stillness looking at his own sleeping face behind him. The events of yesterday rush back to his sleep addled brain. Umbra had brought him to the wrong timeline, he’d spent the day with three of his friends and himself, he’d forced himself to sleep vaguely unsettled that another version of himself was right beside him. And Prom-

“Noct?” Prom’s sleepy voice yawns and Noctis slowly withdraws his hand into his sleeping bag. This isn’t his Prom. He’s Prompto, sure, in almost every way. But he is a different person, with different experiences than his own Prom. He chances a look at Prompto’s face and immediately feels guilt at his friend’s uncomfortable expression. Noctis moves to get up, crouched and steps out of the tent. His body overheating with shame and guilt. As he’s leaving Prompto says quietly, “Hey, buddy, it’s okay.” But it’s really not okay. They need to find Gentiana. He needs to get back to his own timeline. He needs to get back to his friends, and to Prom. 

It’s cold out, the sun just barely visible. After a short time, he’s not exactly counting with his mind racing and his heart aching, Ignis comes out of the tent. The regard each other and he wonders if Ignis knows it’s him or if he just knows- if any of them would just know it’s Ignis.

“Morning.” Ignis says.

“Yeah.” He responds. 

“You must already know this,” Ignis continues as he begins gathering up some of the equipment left out last night, “but Prompto isn’t going to hold anything against you.”

Noctis does know, but it’s more than that and he’s not sure how much he should say. Prompto probably won’t blame him, but he’ll feel uncomfortable around him now. Hopefully he won’t be staying longer than today anyway, but just the thought of making Prompto dislike him in any circumstances hurts. He doesn’t say any of this.

“Thanks.” He says.

——

When the rest of the group emerges from the tent and they’re ready to go, his mirror suggests they travel by chocobo today. They can cover a wider ground, and finding Gentiana doesn’t happen more than Gentiana finds you. 

It’s the crack of dawn, and they’re already on their way across the hills of Duscae. Noctis tried to remain decidedly apart from… the other Noctis. But that isn’t quite right, since the other Noctis is actually the one from this timeline, which would make himself the other Noctis? His head kind of hurts trying to wrap around this whole thing. Prompto called him Alt Noct yesterday. So he’s definitely player 2 in this situation. It’s weird to call himself Noct in his head but it’ll have to do. He lets Noct call the shots, between the two of them at least. This isn’t exactly his world, so he’ll just have to go along for the ride. 

By noon, they’ve crossed into Leide. They all more or less travel in a group, if a bit spread out. Most havens and towns they stop briefly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the messenger. Would she not know they’re looking for her? Is this Gentiana different from the one in Noctis’ own world? Luna isn’t exactly available to ask, either. 

While Noctis is lost in his thoughts, Prompto pulls up next to him, his chocobo chirping excitedly. Lots of energy, just like Prompto. The pace of both birds decreases to a casual walk. Noctis glances at him, still a bit embarrassed from this morning. There’s an apology on his lips when Prompto cuts him off.

“Hey, Alt Noct! Man, we’ll cross all of Lucis before Gentiana shows up, huh?” Prompto laughs with a faux-defeated voice. They both know it’s not time to give up, yet.

“I’m sure she’ll show herself when she can.” Noctis replies, trying to sound casual. But he wants things to go back to normal. Looking at himself all day is sort of unsettling, and that’s just the least of his worries. 

“Yeah, well, we’ll find her soon, and you can get back to your bae!” Prompto laughs, nervous, the blush faint and high on his cheeks. Noctis loves Prom’s face, the blush, the freckles, everything about him. But this isn’t the right Prompto. The event from this morning is still fresh in his head.

“Thanks, Prom.” He says, “I’m sorry about this morning. I was… not quite awake yet, and-“

“Hey! Don’t worry about it.” Prompto squeaks, a laugh in there. “We all know how you are in the morning, dude.” 

“Yeah.” Noctis agrees. It’s hard to wake up sometimes, but at least Prompto doesn’t seem to mind. Regardless of the timeline, Prompto is his friend, and he hates that he could put Prompto in that situation to make him uncomfortable. 

“Really though, we’re not that alike are we?” 

Before he can stop himself, Noctis says, “You two are exactly the same.” 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth he regrets it. He looks at Prompto’s face, and an anxious smile has replaced the genuine one. 

“Fuck, sorry.” He ducks his head, such an idiot. “Sorry, Prom, that was a shitty thing to say.” After all there is a big difference between them, and it’s because his Prom is in love with him. Prompto tilts his head a little, but Noctis just points to his own wrist to indicate the strap on Prompto’s. 

The color drains from Prompto’s face. 

“Y-You know about that?” Prompto’s hands grip the lead on his chocobo hard, so hard he can see his fingernails digging into his palms. The chocobo doesn’t stop, though. Prompto’s only movement is the increased breathing and gentle bob of a man on a walking chocobo. 

Noctis nods, “Kind of hard to have sex with a wristband on all the time.” He says.

“Oh.” Prompto says. The color returns. The blush is on his cheeks, spreads to his ears, and creeps down his neck. There’s a nervous laugh there now.

“You should… tell them in your own time.” Noctis says quickly, “But if it’ll help, they won’t mind. We all care about you.” 

Noctis can see the wetness of Prompto’s eyes, but he doesn’t cry. “Th-thanks, Noct.”

“Alt Noct,” Noctis says with a smile.

Prompto laughs, “Right, right.” There’s a pause, a quiet moment between them, before Prompto continues. “What about you and Noct?” 

“What about us?” 

“I mean, are you exactly the same, too?”

Noctis looks right at Prompto, he says, “Yeah, we really are.” 

“How can you be?” Prompto laughs, “You’re in love with me. With, the other me.” 

Today, Noctis is the Crown Prince of Sticking His Foot in His Mouth. “Prom, I doubt there is a Noctis Lucis Caelum out there who’s met you and didn’t fall in love with you.” 

There’s a moment where Prompto is stunned into complete silence, but it passes quickly, “C’mon, man. Seriously.”

“I’m serious.” Noctis says, “But if it makes you feel better you can ask him and he’ll probably say he doesn’t, even though he does, and then things can go back to normal.” 

Prompto’s eyebrows furrow but he’s smiling, “You suck.” He says.

“Yeah, kinda.” He smiles at Prompto. It feels easy. Even a different Prompto makes him feel better just by being around. In his own timeline he’d probably add, ‘You still love me though.’ 

He manages to hold his tongue this time.

Prompto looks like he wants to say something else, but Gladio comes over, his chocobo at a trot before it slows down a little bit ahead of them.

“Are you two searching or chatting?” He asks, his voice just on this side of annoyed. 

“We’re multi-tasking.” Noctis shoots back. Prompto doesn’t say anything. He breaks off and heads in another direction, speeding up. Gladio glances back at Noctis and they make eye contact filled with something Noctis doesn’t quite understand, before he also continues on.

Then Noctis is alone.

——

Ignis suggests they head more north. By sundown, they’re in Cleigne, halfway to the Vesperpool by now, and have to set up camp. By the firelight, this world’s Noct comes over to him like he wants to say something. Noctis beats him to the chase.

“I can tell, yaknow.” He says. Noct sucks in a breath. He knows himself well, can see in Noct’s eyes what he’s guarding. “You can hide it from all of them,” He continues with a sigh, “But you can’t hide it from me.”

Noct’s eyes shift to Prompto, on the other side of the Haven where he’s chatting with Gladio and Ignis. 

“It’s been inside me for so long I’m not sure what to do with it.” Noct says.

“Tell him, if you want.”

“I’m getting married.”

“Are you?”

It’s quiet, then, save the campfire. 

This time, when they all settle into the tent for the night, Prompto sleeps between Ignis and Gladio. He tries not to think too hard about it, and forces himself to sleep. 

Outside, Umbra softly barks.

When he wakes, he’s back in Zegnautus Keep, wrapped tightly around Prom.


	3. Prompto

Prompto wakes up sweating between Gladio, Eos’ beefiest hot water bottle, and Ignis, who is also radiating heat like it’s his profession rather than advisor to the King. His eyes snap open and he sits up, peeking over Ignis to see Noct and… nothing. An empty space where Alt Noct had slept the past two, deeply confusing, nights. He slowly lowers back down, but he’s too hot to go back to sleep and the sun is coming up anyway. 

His patience for waiting a few minutes is rewarded when Ignis stirs; he’s usually the first awake. They whisper their good mornings but Gladio wakes up from it anyway- Noct still heavily asleep. Gladio agrees to go on a run with him, it’s been a few days since they have. Prompto likes his routine, running makes him feel good, and he’s able to think clearly when he runs. He wonders if Gladio feels the same way, running or working out. 

They’re both quiet, Gladio doesn’t seem interested in conversation and Prompto is lost in thought anyway. He thinks about the other Noct. Even the first time, the way the other Noct looked at him. It was… almost the same as his own Noct. Noctis always made him feel like something special, something good, something worth having. That their friendship was worth keeping. Just being around Noct made him feel like that. But the other Noct… there was an underlying look in his eyes. Prompto wasn’t an expert but he suspected it was lust, or maybe sexual desire. The blush forms on his cheeks but if Gladio notices he’ll just chalk it up to the exercise. 

Noct is awake by the time they return, he and Ignis packing up their camping supplies. None of them mention the other Noct.

Noct doesn’t look at him all morning. 

Prompto tries not to let the anxiety well up inside of him too much.

Prompto returns to sitting in the front seat, almost relieved no to have to sit next to Noct; being ignored is not easy for him to deal with. He can’t even bring himself to make casual conversation with Ignis like usual. The entire ride back to civilization, he thinks about the other Noct. 

In another timeline, he and Noct had dated. They were together. He close his eyes and imagines the possibilities. Someone to hold his hands; Noct holding his hands. Holding his body close on the couch while they played games or tapped away on their phones. Picking food off each other’s plates, feeding each other bits here and there. Noct smiling at him like Alt Noct had smiled at him. Easy, warm, his eyes half lidded and full of emotion. 

He thinks of Noct confessing to him, asking him on a date, asking to kiss him. He imagines Noct’s hand curling on the side of his neck and into his hair, soft but solid. He imagines the weight of Noct’s body leaning on him, how it would feel just to be held like that by someone he cares so much about. 

Alt Noct had seen his wrist, told him they all cared about him. Alt Noct had said that any Noct would be in love with him, but how could that be true if Noct never said anything. 

Prompto hadn’t said anything of his feelings either, but Noct was the prince. It would be inappropriate of him to have feelings for someone like him, wouldn’t it? So Prompto never brought up his crush on Noct, and now, he figures Noct had thought the same. 

So what happened? What was he missing where the other Noct had confessed, had fallen in love with Prompto and followed his heart. How did the circumstances differ. 

Going around in a circle of his thoughts distracts Prompto long enough he doesn’t realize they’ve stopped until Ignis steps out of the car, followed by Noct and Gladio. He scrambles for the car door and stumbles out, ignoring the look Gladio is giving him. 

“Gonna see what hunts we can pick up, here.” Gladio says without preamble, his tone clear there is no invitation. Ignis likewise quietly makes for the shop, leaving Prompto with Noct and the car. It’s barely a few seconds after he watches Ignis disappear through the doorway when Noct clears his throat. 

Prompto turns towards him and Noct is looking right at him now. 

“Can we talk?” 

“Yeah! Of course, dude.” Prompto laughs and follows Noct to the far side of town, but he can feel the hot flash of anxiety and fear roll through his body. He follows, and watches Noct hesitate at the edge of the concrete, and sits down on the grass. Prompto gingerly lowers himself to sit, too, right next to his best friend. He can keep his gaze on other things, pick at the grass and waits for Noct to say something. 

It’s still early in the day, just after noon. They can probably get in a hunt or two, depending on what Gladio can find and how close the hunt is. Maybe if they can cash in before nightfall, they could even stay at a motel. It’s quiet save for the cars on the road, the distant sound of creatures over the hills, and Prompto realizes Noct hasn’t said a word. He glances over, he’s leaning back on his hands and his cheek flops onto his shoulder when he looks at Noct.

Noct is hunched forward, he must be hurting his back like that, but his expression is pure concentration. Looks like he’s thinking really hard about what to say, and that’s alright, Prompto can let him think as long as he needs.

“Hey, Noct, buddy. Take your time, but you can tell me anything.” He means it, but the longer the silence goes on the more dread fills Prompto’s body. He could be trying to tell Prompto anything, and a multitude of negatives floods his mind, twists around until his breathing picks up without his control. Time goes on, Prompto can see Ignis idling in the shop more than usual, and realizes this must be at least somewhat planned, the two of them alone. 

“Talking is really hard, Prom.” Noctis sighs eventually, and his voice almost sounds wet. Prompto knows what that means and sits up in surprise. He’s known Noct for years now, knows his friend doesn’t show a lot of outward emotion often. It doesn’t mean his emotions are any less intense. But, this is the first time Prompto has heard Noct’s voice on the verge of tears.

“Woah woah Noct, it’s alright!” Prompto starts suddenly, he defaults to laughing, always covering up the negatives. He sets his hand gently on Noct’s shoulder, “Whatever it is, you don’t have to be afraid.” He says, “You’re my best friend, and I’m here for you.”

Maybe that’s what Alt Noct had said to him the day Prompto revealed his secrets. 

“I’m sorry.” Noct says. Prompto frowns and opens his mouth to speak, but doesn’t get to before Noct continues. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. I didn’t know… any of that would happen. I thought I could just hold that feeling deep inside and it wouldn’t ever have to touch you.” He looks at Prompto and his eyes look damp, but he isn’t crying, yet. “I’ll try to keep it in check for the rest of the trip. Then things can go back to normal.” 

“Not sure there’s any going back at this point, buddy.” Prompto says automatically, although all the words Noct’s said don’t make sense right away. “We don’t know what awaits us at the end of this trip. Not exactly a home in Insomnia to go back to until we take it back from the Nifs.” 

It’s quiet again, before Prompto tilts his head, rests it on his knees. “What feeling?”

Noct tilts his head away Prompto can’t see his face past the frame of his hair, but he swears the tips of his ears go red. “I’m just like the other Noct, Prom. I’ve liked you for a long time. Unlike him, I was too much of a coward to ever say anything. After a while of that, it just seemed like the kind of thing I could live with.” He shrugs, but doesn’t look back.

Prompto’s face heats up at the admission, the flush spreads down his neck and pools in his stomach, flutters back up into his ribcage. He can’t quite look Noct in the eye either, says, “You don’t make me uncomfortable.”

Noct doesn’t have a response for that, but he nods and gives a deep sigh of relief. 

Noct _likes_ him. Has liked him since, what, high school, probably? Prompto feels giddy, light, almost unbelievable and if an alternate Noctis hadn’t been swept into the lives from another dimension maybe he never would have believed it but now they’re here and it’s real. Noct has feelings for him. He feels like he’ll vibrate out of his body if he doesn’t do something, so he leans in close, nudges against Noct’s cheek. The sharp inhale, Noct turns his head and Prompto kisses him. Their lips move and Prompto leans closer, his arm lands on the other side of Noct and Noct exhales against his cheek and he leans back. Further, _further_ , Prompto can’t press close enough, high and excited, until Noct is lying on his back with Prompto leaning all the way over him. He breathes hard through his nose as they kiss, Prompto certainly hasn’t done this before and he’s not sure if Noct has either, so he’s not sure if he’s allowed to use his tongue yet but just moving his lips like this with Noct is enough for the heat to coil low in his belly.

He pulls back, has to catch his breath, and looks at Noct with his hair spread all around his head, his eyes still closed and breathing hard, too. 

“Was that… okay?” He laughs, nervous.

“Y-Yeah.” Noct manages, quiet, has to clear his throat.

Prompto smiles, giddy, even as he hears footsteps he doesn’t have the thought process to move. Just enough for Noct’s lips against his and his fingers in Noct’s hair and Noct’s voice humming down his throat.

“Told ya, Iggy. Now we’re gonna have to deal with lovebirds the rest of the trip.” Gladio’s voice comes closer still with his casual, heavy footfalls. 

“Indeed.” Ignis agrees, his steps slightly softer and more calculated in their approach.

Finally Prompto has the mind to sit back instead of crowding Noct against the ground like he’s ready to jump his bones, which he totally is but not out here in the open. “Sorry Iggy, Big Guy, but it was overdue.” He laughs, stands up, brushes the dirt and grass off the butt of his jeans. Noct stands up a little slower, a little wobbly. Prompto grins at the sight. “We’ve got a lot to make up for.”

Gladio sneers but Prompto can tell he doesn’t mean bad by it, “Whatever just don’t you dare think about having sex in my tent.”

“Uh, can-do, Big Guy.” Prompto laughs nervously. He stops when Noct takes his hand, twines their fingers together through their gloves. 

Noct grins, and says, “No promises.”


End file.
